Dantalion
by megatronfangirl26
Summary: This about a girl that falls in love with a demon named Dantalion she gets to meet Satan. They fight against a demon hunter named Amarth and end up through many dangers and battle for the fate of the world.


Beep,

Beep,

Beep.

The annoying alarm blares, I wake slamming the off button as I slowly get up from my bed. I hear the commotion of my annoying family that seems to argue over everything. It all seems like stupid stuff to me. So I get dressed and head downstairs and they were there arguing at the dining room table.

"What's all the arguing about?" I asked as I got a bowl from the cabinet.

"They ate all the eggs." My father yelled.

"Really all this commotion over some fucking eggs?"

"Watch your language Kara; I get pretty angry when I don't have any breakfast. Besides why am I having this damn conversation with you? You don't even eat half the time so this is pointless. Though when you do eat you bring it in your room blaring your fucking music and sit on your ass all day. I don't understand why you are not fat because you don't do a damn thing."

"You know what, fuck this" I say as I throw the bowl on the floor as it shatters into millions of tiny pieces. "You have been this way since mom died. Just because she is dead doesn't mean you always need to act like a dick." I yelled at him as I walked out the door slamming it behind me.

I walked and thought hard as I felt a pain in my chest as I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. All I was able to do was shed my tears feeling like he hated me. I thought to myself and felt like I have been left out. Maybe he thought I was different of course I felt like this because I was the adopted one. It just felt like he liked everyone else better than me. _Why does it seem this way_, I screamed inside my head.

I turned into an alleyway. The alley was a little dark but it didn't seem to bother me much. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw someone. So I began to run but he caught up to me. He had reached out to grab me but I had remembered that I had my pocket knife with me. So in a brief second I pulled the knife out and stabbed him clean in the chest. Blood spilled from his wound as I knew I had hit his heart as he fell to the ground lifeless.

_What have I done?_ I told myself as the red liquid dripped from my knife. I ran not realizing where I was going as I had left his body there. I kept running till I found a river and threw the knife in it. I walked away checking to make sure I had no blood on me and I didn't dare look back. I had started to feel kind of hungry so I decided to find somewhere to eat.

Later that evening I arrived home and entered the house quietly. The bowl was still there from earlier. My father was sitting on the couch watching the news. As I was cleaning my mess up from earlier I heard the news reporter say… "There was a murder earlier today in this alleyway. We have not found any suspects or any murder weapons and have no witnesses. The victim's name is Chad Starrk his age is somewhere between the age of twenty-three. We will continue to look for any evidence that leads to this murder. If you have any idea who might have done this please contact us right away."

_Now time for the weather it is to rain for the rest of this week._ I heard as walked up the stairs and entered my room. I kicked off my shoes and laid in bed thinking and hoping that no one would find out what I have done.

_The world seemed like hell after my mother died but I had been able to go on living in this family though I never knew my biological mother or father who knows if they even are alive. It's difficult living with this shit and it seems that drugs don't change anything. They might make me feel good in that moment but in all reality it just makes it worse. So why the fuck am I still doing them? Why do I feel like I am insane am I even fucking insane or am I just not feeling right. I honestly don't fucking know anymore. I usually just wish I was accepted somewhere because right now it seems that I have no one really. I feel like I am fucked up in the head, I really honestly don't have any true friends. All the friends I had are now my mortal enemies. So life pretty muck sucks for me._

"What the fuck" I scream lightly into my pillow as tears stream from my eyes. I then roll over and close my eyes tightly and drift off to sleep.

So weeks passed as I spent the summer paranoid about the so called murder, but it seems that no one has found any evidence whatsoever. It was school season again the time of the year I despise so fucking much. High school can really be a pain, but on the Brightside it's my senior year. Honestly I don't hate school I just hate half the people in it or at least anyone who is friends with Ryan. This guy has humiliated me since first grade. He is a football player and a good one at that. The thing is he likes to think he is better than anyone because of it. But I like to think that truly he is a dick and will always be that way, no wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend yet. Me I use to be the popular one and it seemed this guy had liked me back in my freshman and softmore year. All that changed after my mother's death. I just changed everything about me became a totally different person. I spend lots of time alone away from people and I am quiet most of the time.

First day of senior year, the most important year of education. It's the year to make big changes in your life. Since I only live a few blocks from the school I decide to walk. As I was walking I saw this guy. He was about five feet four inches tall. He had short black hair that was soaked in gel. Some of his hair was long enough to look like it was in his eyes like some strands of his hair had fell out of the hold it was in. His eyes were a pale blue like the ocean on a sunny day. He had facial hair that looked like he shaved yesterday. He was wearing black leather with a white V- neck T-shirt. He looked like he was in shape. He turned and looked right at me staring right in my eyes has he started to walk toward me.

"Hi my name is Zak" he said as held out his hand.

"I'm uh-uh am Kara." I said with a stutter as I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Kara," he said as he was smiling.

"So where are you headed?" I asked.

"To school,"

"Wait you still go to school?'

"Yeah it's my last year."

"Mine too. That's weird; I haven't seen you around before. Where are you from?" I asked.

"The end of the road, just kidding I'm from Nevada."

"Oh nice, so you have been to Vegas?"

"No I wish though"

"Oh, also nice clothes."

"Thanks."

We continued to walk the rest of the way to school talking about random things and we made ourselves laugh because of it. Turns out we had some things in common and we had a few classes together. We spent the first day together and we ate lunch together. He told me a lot about himself, said that he lived his whole life alone without any parents but he lives with a very good friend that he has been with him since he was young. _Seems like this friend of his is more of a father than a friend._ Zak wouldn't tell me his name said that he wasn't ready to tell me yet. I also told him a little about me. My past, of my mom dying and how I felt that my dad was a dick. I noticed that everything I said Zak would listen. The more time I spent with Zak the closer we got. We talked more, more than I talk with anyone else. I have noticed that Zak is the guy that is very outgoing but at times he keeps to himself.

Now you remember the guy I mentioned earlier, Ryan. Well I am not sure what came over him or what he thought he was going to accomplish but I guess he doesn't want me to be friends with anyone.

"What's up Kara, who is this so called friend of yours?" said Ryan.

"His name is Zak."

"Hmmm, Zak why don't you come and sit with the popular people instead of sitting with this nobody? Kara is nobody and she never was and never will be."

"Well that isn't very nice to say, this girl here is I think is capable of many things. She is more beautiful than any other girl in this school. The only reason you may be popular is because you act like shit to the nice people and treat your friends like shit. You may be on the football team but to me you are mean, stupid and a jerk. You need to leave Kara alone or we will have a problem."

"Who are you, her guardian angel or something?"

"No!" Zak rose from his seat. "Can you please leave us alone?"

"Yeah but first" Ryan threw some mashed potatoes at Zak.

Zak grabbed Ryan and held him against the wall. "You know you act like a child," Said Zak.

"I act like a child" Ryan said as he was trying to punch and kick away from Zak's hold. Zak then punched Ryan in the face.

"Zak stop!" I yelled as everyone in the cafeteria was watching. "Enough!" Zak dropped Ryan and went over to me.

"Kara, I'm sorry I just think he doesn't need to act or talk to you like that. I was just trying to help." We both sat down as Ryan went back to the table he was sitting at. I could hear everyone carrying on their conversations as Ryan looked back at me and gave me a nasty look as Zak just glared at him.

"Zak why did you act like that?" I asked

"I don't know Kara, I guess I kind of like you and I didn't like the way he talked to you. You are beautiful girl and you should be treated with respect. You shouldn't let others walk all over you like that. You know you should stand up to him don't let him humiliate you like that?"

"So what you are saying is that you like me? Do you mean as a friend or maybe a little bit more than that?"

"A little bit of both. I know we have only known each other for a short while, but I have never met someone like you."

"Yeah but I have too many secrets. Secrets that I can't tell you. I wouldn't want things to go wrong between us. I want to tell you but I am not ready."

"I understand Kara; you can tell me when you feel the need to. You can tell me anything and I will understand as well as I can."

"Thank you Zak, I appreciate your caring for me."

"Yeah anything for you."

"Dantalion, where have you been?" asked Satan

"Um, I was doing what you asked me to do master. Remember you sent me to protect the girl Right."

"Of course I remember, and I have been watching you"

_Now when Satan says he is watching he is literally watching. He has been keeping an eye on this girl and sent Dantalion to protect her because on earth he doesn't have his full power unless someone will stand up for him. He always protects the ones that follow him. That he is the Lord of Darkness and as what some people call him Ruler of this Earth. Or God of Earth that this world belongs to him._

Dantalion is a gentle Demon, _now when I say Demon I don't mean like evil or anything. That there are good demons and there are evil demons. Evil is what you want to look out for. They are very negative spirits. _Dantalion never took that path. _Of course all Demons can get angry just like mortals can but honestly you don't want to upset a Demon. Demons are Satan's followers they are considered as gods and should be treated with respect. _Dantalion is the Demon of Hallucinations; he can influence the mind of someone without them even knowing. _As me coming from human experience Dantalion seemed to be the calmest from most demons. I have seen hallucinations from him, and they are very odd at times and if you are not use to it, it can scare you pretty badly but understand that he would not hurt you._

The girl he was sent to protect is a young girl about the age of eighteen. She is a senior in high school. She has beautiful blond hair and bluish-green eyes. Her height is about five feet four inches is what Dantalion predicted, a little bit shorter than he was. To him she was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. She has no idea of his existence. _Dantalion has to stay hidden because the mortals of the world will cause chaos if they knew the truth of demons._

"Now Dantalion go enjoy the earth why you have a chance to, just don't get caught in your true form." Said Satan

"Alright if that is what you command." Dantalion went to the most beautiful places on earth. He was able to reach a lot of places because of his wings, which makes you capable of flight. The experience was different than what he had known, different than anything he could ever imagine. He sat out on the highest peak in the world, thinking about how he felt about that girl.

It was a new day. The weather was relatively warm as Zak started to walk to school and met up with me. I waited in the same spot for him each day so that we could walk together and talk about anything we could find while heading to school. See the thing is I have a car, but don't drive it to school, besides it's a waste of gas mainly because the school is only a few blocks away, and my dad won't let me take the car anywhere. So it is pretty much pointless. Truthfully I rather walk with Zak.

"Hey Kara, after school do you want to go somewhere?" Zak asked.

"Sure what do you have in mind?" I asked

"Wait and you will see it's a surprise?"

"Alright"

The school day went by very smoothly, and for once I didn't have any problems with Ryan. Maybe Zak scared him away, or something else I'm really not sure but I like the peace. After eighth period I was at my locker putting away my things as Zak walked up to me.

"Are you ready Kara?"

"Yeah Zak lets go." Now the place he took me to was this really beautiful place. The ocean looked just right when the sun shined down. The sand was relatively warm from where the sun's rays kept it warm. There was not a single person in sight; there probably weren't people for miles.

"This place is pretty nice isn't it?" asked Zak.

"Yeah the ocean looks beautiful." I said as I stood there and I started to realize that Zak was closer to me. He just stared in my eyes. _His eyes are just so damn beautiful ._I thought when he was in the sunlight. He just smiled, next thing I knew his lips were on mine as he pressed lightly on my lips as I kissed him back. His lips were as warm and soft as a newborn baby's skin. I felt his facial hair on the top part of my lip it was small but sharp. _Well I guess that's what happens when you shave and his hair is black so you can still see where his facial hair is and how it looks even when its cleanly shaved._ We stood there in each other's arms in our warm embrace as I felt this electrifying energy flow through me. When I felt that I pulled away because I knew this was something new, I have kissed guys before but this was different. The feeling was just very overwhelming.

"Kara what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing I just…, I don't know. I just felt something weird flow through me, something I'm just not use to."

"Oh I'm sorry"

"No, no don't be its not your fault. I actually felt good when you kissed me"

"Yeah I did too."

"It's just weird is all."

"It's ok you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Oh ok." I said. "Well we should head back my father is probably worried about me."

"Yeah maybe."

That evening when I arrived home my father was outside waiting on me. I looked to see that he had that look in his eyes you know that look that shows when you are angry. That scary look the look you don't want to see. When he saw Zak I could tell he was upset. He gave him that look that said, _I'm going to kill you._ He didn't even say a word as I said my goodbyes to Zak and walked inside, as my Father slowly followed behind me.

"So who the fuck is that?" My father asked as he closed the door.

"He is a friend of mine, his name is Zak."

"Zak hmm, so why were you gone so long,"

"Um, well" I said with hesitation. "I was at his house studying for an exam in Anatomy. Sorry I got here late I lost track of time."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Fine don't believe me," I said as I went to my room and slammed my door shut. I laid down thinking about Zak as I then dosed off to sleep.

Now Dantalion is in his true form at night. When watching out for this girl he never has to be there physically, he can just sense she is in danger most of the time. Dantalion thinks that it is best for him that during the day he is in human form and at night he can be in demon form. He hides by making it were others can't see him. Now this girl always seemed to be on his mind. He started to gain feelings for her even though she still doesn't know of his existence, at least not yet. He sat and waited for morning to arrive. When morning arrived he changed form and started to walk, as he waited for the girl to pass by.

I got up out of bed and got ready to take a shower realizing that I got up late. I had to rush so I skipped breakfast and ran out the door. I ran part of the way then decided to walk. I turned to see Zak was waiting at our spot as always.

"Hey Kara," he said with a smile.

"Hey," I replied with heavy breaths. "You still waited here for me even though I am running late."

"Of course Kara why not? Did you sleep well," he asked as he put his arm around me as we started to walk. "Also Kara have you been running?"

"I slept fine, and yeah I was running I didn't want to be late. Also my father was upset that I came home late he asked me where I was. I really don't think he likes you."

"Well no Kara I didn't expect him too he doesn't even know me. What did you tell him?"

"I lied and told him I was at your house studying."

"Oh, alright."

"Yeah he doesn't know anything about us."

Now I love all my classes but one, and its Anatomy well technically I don't hate the class I just hate most of the people in it. There is me and Zak but everyone else in that class I do not fucking like. What makes it worse is Ryan has that class with me and he always sits by Zak and interrupts him every time I try to say respond to him. Half the time I think about yelling at him but I prefer to be nice when Zak is around. If he wasn't here I would attack Ryan and I know that he would end up finding out later so honestly I see no point in it.

"So Zak what have you and Kara been up to?" Ryan asked with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing that is your concern, you don't need to know; besides Kara is not your friend anyways."

"Fine whatever." He said as he turned and started talking to someone else.

Now that made me laugh in my head at the fact that he got dissed again. Its funny how Zak really doesn't seem to like Ryan, it's like he gets protective when Ryan tries to put me down and tries to show off his bad boy attitude which makes me think that Ryan is an asshole just as Zak says.

"Finally it's lunch time." I said as the bell rang, as I ran out of the room and Zak followed behind me.

"I can tell you are hungry."

"Yeah I didn't have time for breakfast. Aren't you going to eat?"

"No, I'm not really hungry."

"Oh alright Zak." I said as I took a bite into my sandwich.

"I have needed to ask you something Kara?"

"Oh really, what is it?"

"What is your religion?"

"My religion, well that's a good question. I don't have one."

"Hmmm, why?"

"Not sure why, I guess I don't want to deal with all the drama from other people. So what is your religion Zak?"

"Same, I don't have one."

"Oh."

"Yep."

Truly I think he hesitated a little when I asked him that question. I really don't mind if he has one or not. I don't judge anyone on their religion. No matter what religion he has it won't change anything. Besides not many people are religious these days, but really I have noticed that Zak does have a lot of secrets. I don't get it, well I can say I haven't told him everything about me so I guess it's alright though it would be nice to kiss him again.

I knew what I was about to do was a bad idea but I decided to do it anyways. So as Zak headed home I followed him being as quiet as possible. His house was relatively normal except it seems that he lives alone, _but how he said he had a friend that lives with him._ I found that to be very odd so I went up to the door and knocked, in my mind I told myself, _this is a stupid idea. What would he think of me following him here?_

"Shhh! Dantalion has someone followed you here?'

"No not that I know of." He whispered

"Who is it?" asked Satan

"It's Kara."

"Wait, the Kara the one I sent you to protect?"

"Yeah, why did you anyways?"

"I can't say you will know when the time comes."

"Oh alright well you should hide?"

"No worries she won't see me anyways."

"Fine!" Dantalion snaps.

Dantalion changed form and opened the door.

"Hey Zak." I said.

"Kara hey, um why did you follow me?"

"Sorry I-"

"It's alright come in."

"I thought your friend lives here with you?" I asked as I entered

"He does he is nit here right now, he works."

"Oh, so that means we are alone?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Well that's good." I said as I moved closer to him.

"So Kara why are you here?" Zak asked with hesitation.

"To spend time with you why else?"

"Well technically you kind of followed me here."

"Yeah"

"Anyways I don't really mind next time you should warn me, I'm not use to people just showing up." He said as he moved in closer.

"Oh alright"

"_Hmmm, Dantalion she is prettier in person."_

"_Yeah you are lucky she can't see you. She can't even hear our conversation."_

"_Yeah the amazing power of communicating telepathically."_ Said Satan

"_Yep"_

"_So Dantalion why so shy. It's simple and you know it."_

"_I know."_

"_Well kiss her like this"_ he leaned in and kissed Kara on the lips.

"Whoa!" I said as I felt a chill down my spine.

"Kara what's wrong?" asked Zak.

"I don't know, I felt something weird." I said as I put my fingers on my lips and smiled.

"Oh."

"I just feel a lot of energy in here, really positive energy."

"Um, alright" he said as he leaned in and kissed me. First he kissed me lightly as I kissed him back gently as I felt that unusual energy flow through me. That's what made me to start to make out with him.

"We should stop?"

"Why?" he asked as we continued to make out.

I stopped and turned away from him as he put his hand on my cheek and turned me so that our eyes would meet.

"Alright I'll stop, but you are beautiful you know that don't you?"

"Yeah," I said with a smile.

"That's good then."

"So Zak this is a nice place you have here. It's very um… quiet and peaceful."

"Yeah it is. I guess I always had something for quiet. I actually like the peacefulness."

"Yeah I do too I have something I need to tell you Zak, will you swear you won't tell anyone?"

"I swear, ask or tell me anything I am always willing to listen to what you have to say."

"_Oh damn she is going to tell you her secrets. Dantalion beware of what she says."_

"_Why? It can't be that bad can it?"_

"_Well maybe, I mean I know what it is."_

"_Wait, master so you knew about her this whole time and never told me."_

"_No! I didn't, you weren't ready besides I didn't want to ruin this. Sometimes Dantalion you need to act on your own. I can't always help remember I am usually busy, I have to keep hell under control."_

"_True, I guess you are right as always."_

"_Yeah of course, you should never underestimate what I say or tell you because I am always right. Just be glad and lucky that I give you this much freedom. For you to do as you wish, but still obey my orders that I have given you."_

"_Alright master, as you wish."_

"So Zak I um well I killed someone a few months back. It was in self defense, but I still killed him."

"Really, why did you never tell me?"

"I was afraid."

"Am I the only one you told?"

"Yes Zak."

"Just keep this between us ok Kara, until I can figure out what to do. Who was he?"

"I don't remember his name, but I didn't know him. I was just trying to get away. I really didn't mean to kill him."

"I know, I know I believe you and it's alright I am here for you."

"I'm afraid they will find out and take me to jail. I should have told someone about what happened." I cried as I hid my face in my palms as Zak held me close to him.

"Shhh Kara." He said softly. "Don't cry." He grabbed my hands and pulled them from my face as he wiped the tears from my eyes and kissed me softly on the lips. "Don't worry we will figure this out together."

"Alright, well I think I should head home."

"Yeah, just be careful though ok babe?"

"I will."

"Ok, bye." He said as he kissed me.

"Bye" I said as I walked out the door.

"So Dantalion you actually did something right, of course you have never failed me. That's surprising for the rank that you are. I mean you are only a Duke."

"Yeah"

"Well Dantalion if you want you can take a break for like a week. Try to get to know Kara spend some time with her. I'm still surprised that nothing has happened yet."

"What do you mean by that?"

"To wait, you will sense if something is wrong or when something dangerous happens remember."

"Oh, I understand, but the thing is I can't be with her forever. I mean I'm an immortal and she is mortal. That kind of thing doesn't work. Plus if she finds out I am a Demon, she would never dare speak to me again."

"Dantalion you need to be honest with her. You can't hide your true self from her forever. When you do tell her give it some time to ease its way in. Do it when you know it is time to tell her. Anyways Dantalion I have things I need to do. When you need something Dantalion just call for me?" Satan said.

"Alright Master"

It was finally a week of no school. So that means I have a lot of time to spend with Zak, since I pretty much told him everything. I got dressed and quietly went out the door; I didn't even bother to tell my father where I was going. It was around ten when I headed to Zak's place. I thought I was alone but I wasn't. There were three large men around the age of twenty-three maybe twenty-five. I felt the presence of fear run through me and I was stiff to afraid to move. As one got closer I finally broke into a sprint. Sadly they were too fast for me as one of them knocked me to the ground.

"Why you running. Have you seen any Demons around here?" one of them asked as he picked me up and threw me against the wall.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I don't believe in that shit. What are you a Demon hunter or something?"

"Perhaps, but what is it to you?"

"I was just asking."

He pulled out a large bowie knife from his belt and held it at my throat. "Now tell me where the Demon is. If you don't tell us we will beat you until you break."

"Yeah whatever you don't scare me."

"Oh really we will just see about that?" he said as he took the tip of the knife and sliced at my arm lightly as I felt a sharp pain in my arm as some blood spilt from the cut.

"Hey that hurt" I cried.

He went to slice at my other arm but before it could make contact with my skin something knocked him away from me. I looked, and there it was a Demon an actual Demon. I thought they didn't exist. He was tall and very muscular. He had hair that looked similar to Zak's and wings that looked soft as feathers that were all black with a light shine when the sun hit them.

"You're a liar, that's the demon right there." He said

"Well good luck trying to kill him I hear they are immortal." I laughed.

"You will pay for this," he said right before the Demon snapped his neck as blood came from his nose and mouth as his body laid there lifeless. The Demon killed the other two men, and went to fly away but stopped.

"Wait who are you?" I asked.

"I just wanted to know your name?"

"It's Dantalion; please don't tell anyone what has happened here." He said without even looking at me.

"I won't, but thank you."

"You're welcome." He said as he flew away.

I held my arm due to the pain and there was blood on my hands as I continued to walk to Zak's house. I turned around and noticed that the guy's bodies disappeared. I turned the corner and Zak was down the street.

"Kara, hey!" he shouted as he ran up to me.

"Hey," I said lightly.

He looked at me for a few seconds, then at my arm and that's and saw that I was bleeding as he said, "oh Kara you're bleeding, tell me what happened?"

"I was attacked a few blocks from here. Some guy cut me with a knife. He kept saying something about Demons and if I knew any.

"Shhh, we should get out of here and talk somewhere more non public."

"Ok"

He grabbed me and picked me up. "Don't worry I got you."

"You know Zak; my legs still work so you don't need to carry me?"

"I know they do I just think we will get there faster this way. Do you want to go to a hospital?"

"No!"

"Oh alright, I'll think of something."

We arrived at his place as he opened the door and laid me down on a nearby bed, as he checked my wound. "I will be right back. Let me get some bandages."

"Alright"

About five minutes later he came into the room carrying some bandages and a bottle of alcohol to clean my wound. He sat beside me and said, "You have lost a lot of blood. Also this might sting a bit."

"Oh ok."

"No worries," he said as he poured some alcohol on the bandages as he wrapped it around my arm.

"Thanks Zak."

"Yeah Kara, you're welcome. Just be careful." He said as he got up and put the alcohol on a dresser. He came back and laid next to me. "I care about you too much and really don't want to lose you." He said with a serious look in his eyes."

"I know you do Zak." I whispered as he kissed me on the lips. So Zak do you believe in Demons?"

"Yeah Kara why?"

"Have you ever seen one?"

"Um, maybe." He said with hesitation.

"Well I have Zak."

"What you have, when?"

"Just recently, he saved me from those guys."

"Really, what was his name?"

"His name was Dantalion."

That's when Zak's entire face expression changed. He looked upset as he asked, "What did those guys want anyways?"

'They said they were Demon hunters or something related to that. I told them I wasn't sure what the hell they were talking about."

"Oh so what happened to the guys?" He asked

"I can't say, the demon told me not to tell anyone."

"Oh alright"

"Sorry"

"No, no it's alright." He said as he held me close. I could feel his heart beating; it was very steady beats like he was calm as we slowly fell asleep.

"_So Satan is this what you were talking about?"_

"_Yes Dantalion, but it seems they are after you also. Or after any demon they can find perhaps."_

"_Well I killed them."_

"_Yes perhaps but that isn't the only ones. There are more and I have a feeling that they will hurt Kara because they can sense you and your energy surrounds Kara. Remember you are her Guardian Demon. It's your duty to protect her at all costs. If she dies you lose your privilege to be here on earth, and you will have to come back to hell were you belong?"_

"_Oh, alright I understand."_

"_Good, now go."_

"Oh Zak your awake."

"Yeah, how long was I out?"

"A few hours" I said softly.

"Aww and you stayed here with me?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome Zak"

"So um… Kara do you believe in Satan?"

"Um yeah… wait are you talking about the Satan or Lucifer also known as the devil?'

"Yeah, well that's what Christians call him, The Devil."

"Well do you believe in God?" I asked

"No Kara I don't. I only believe in Satan. Do you believe in God?"

"Yeah a little, but I told you I don't want to hear the drama of religion."

"I'm sorry I was just curious."

"It's alright, but I want to ask you something. Do you think Demons are evil?" I asked.

"No, you?"

"Not sure"

"Oh ok. I have something I want you to know?'

"Oh really, what is it?" I asked with excitement.

"Dantalion just get to the point already" I heard someone say. I turned around and there he was.

"Your, your Satan. Well you look a lot different than how the bible describes you." I said with hesitation.

"What's with the hesitation, and really you have read that book."

"Yeah, I just think that it's not really true or something."

"Hmmm, I see. Well it's nice to see you again Kara." He said as he held out his hand.

"Again? I don't remember ever meeting you."

"Nope last time I didn't let you see me because, I thought Dantalion here was going to tell you the truth."

"So when I was here a few days ago me and Zak weren't alone?"

"You mean Dantalion that is his actual name, and no you weren't."

"Well when I was here I felt this weird tingling feeling on my lips?"

"Yeah that was me."

"Oh I thought I was just going crazy or something. That's weird you know?"

"Yeah, anyways Dantalion show her."

"But master I"

"Just do it!"

"Fine!"

So Zak had walked out from behind Satan and slowly changed form. There he was the Demon that saved me from those Demon hunters, but this time I was able to see his face. He still looked like Zak with his beautiful blue eyes those eyes that I love so damn much. That jet black hair the only thing that made him different is that he gave off a lot of energy, has a set of the most beautiful black wings and has a bit of a glow.

"Dantalion huh." I said as I turned away.

"Told you master she would act like this. Kara please don't be like this." Dantalion said as he got closer to me.

"No, because this whole time I thought you were a mortal like me. You pretty much lied and now that I know who you truly are I don't think I could ever trust you again."

"Please Hara I am still the same guy. I may be immortal but my feelings for you are still the same."

"No!" I yelled. "It's different that is the huge difference right there immortals and mortals do not mix. It just doesn't work out. Honestly can you even feel any emotions or feel when I touch you or kiss you?"

"Yeah of course I can. You see and feel me don't you."

"Yeah but honestly who are you?"

"Truth, I am your Guardian Demon."

"Guardian Demon, whatever I thought it was Guardian Angel."

"Here we go with a Christian point of view."

"Ok, still it doesn't matter you still lied. So really when you said you came from the end of the road you actually meant hell."

"That is true."

"So really that's your friend here that is actually your master. The one that guides you tells you to pretty much to protect me. At least he hasn't lied to me. So far Satan seems pretty honest."

"Kara, please I mean no harm" he said as he went to grab my hand.

"Yeah well I should leave now, don't even bother to follow me." I said as I pulled my hand away.

"Kara please I love you."

"Goodbye Dantalion, or Zak or whoever you are." I said as I walked out slamming the door behind me tears streaming from my eyes as I walked all the way home.

"See things are just not right" said Dantalion.

"Really Dantalion she will be back. Just give her some time to soak in all the new information that she has learned. Besides you can't leave her unless she tells you to leave no matter what you will always be her Guardian Demon. You will be until the day she dies. Also it seems that you actually have feelings for this girl, more than I thought you did. Remember your abilities, the abilities that you never use." Satan said.

"I know but I will never do that to her. I don't want to frighten her."

"Well from what I know is that you know so much about her, you should know exactly what to say Dantalion. Remember that is what you are good at."

"That is true, but she already knows too much about me."

"So what… besides she won't tell anyone anyways. Really Dantalion she does care and won't throw the world off balance just because she is upset."

"True, but I don't want to here anymore about this for awhile Master until I feel that she isn't upset with me."

"Alright as you wish, but remember why you are here on earth Dantalion?"

"I know Master"

_So it has been a couple of weeks and me and Dantalion won't even look at one another and yes I am going to start calling him that since it's the truth. The truth that I really don't understand, but in public I guess I will call him Zak just to keep his true identity safe from the world. From what I have experienced a few weeks has made me kind of uneasy. I am afraid that some more Demon Hunters will come after me. I repeat his name and the word Demon many times in my head and I feel no negativity about them, unlike most people feel. How many say they are bad entities, but truly how do they know, have they ever seen a Demon. Have they ever been touched by one? Their energy is amazing it seems that they are full of electricity. I have never been hurt by a Demon and that thing that happened between me and Dantalion was a minor issue besides he never actually hurt me._

_Truly he wanted to protect me from the Demon Hunters that seem to be after him also, but really how did he become my Guardian Demon or why? Demon Hunters…hmmm…I know they are not human. I seen their bodies disappear from thin air, or was it really not their bodies but rather as people say "their soul", but for Dantalion he is not human but has a soul. I can physically feel and see him. I feel that he is always watching hence the name Guardian Demon. I see him mostly in my sleep, I just don't think that things could work out knowing he is an immortal and I am simply just a mortal..._

So at lunch I sat alone and listened to everyone's conversations. I guess that Dantalion has decided to leave me alone. I turned to see that he was sitting alone also. He looked at me and noticed I was staring at him, but when he looked at me I looked away and continued to eat. I looked toward his direction one more time and saw Ryan sitting with him. Dantalion looked at Ryan and then at me. He had that look like he had no idea why he is here. So I just listened in. Ryan was just talking about how amazing of a football player he is, and a bunch of other stupid shit.

"_Kara"_ I heard someone or something say. The thing is no one was around. I heard it again and this voice sounded like Dantalion's. _"Kara don't be afraid, I know you are still kind of upset."_

"_Yeah" _I said to myself, _"Where are you? Are you in my head or am I just imagining this?"_

"_No Kara, you're not, and yeah I am in your head. I am trying to talk to you telepathically."_

I got up and left the lunch room noticing Dantalion was watching me. _"Kara why are you leaving?"_

"_Because you are freaking me out, it's cool and all but it hurts my head so much. It is taking so much of my concentration that now I have a headache. Please get the fuck out of my head."_

"_Alright I'm sorry, bye."_

I went back into the cafeteria and grabbed Dantalion's hand. When I did Ryan just looked at me like he always does.

"We need to talk Zak"

"About?" he asked with confusion.

"Just follow me; we need to go somewhere private."

"Alright." he said as he followed me.

"Ok now, what the fuck was that."

"What?"

"Not what, you know what I am talking about?"

"I know I'm just teasing."

"No time for jokes Dantalion."

"Ok, sorry I just wanted to talk to you again?"

"Yeah don't, I just can't stand it."

"Alright I'm so sorry."

"Yeah you should be" I said as the bell rang as I left for class. Fuck I hate anatomy. Stupid Ryan and now Dantalion too, this is nuts, can't believe I still carry on with this shit. I just remembered that I have a lab. Most likely I will be partnered with someone I do not like. Great sure enough I get grouped with Dantalion after we had another argument, can my life get any worse.

Now I never expected to get attacked again. This came out of nowhere and I didn't think they were going to give up this time. I actually started to hate these Demon Hunters. I was grabbed in less than a few seconds and I was knocked out cold. I woke up not sure where I was; my eyes were all disoriented from getting hit in the head. After I regained focus I noticed I was tied to a chair with cuts on my arm. Now that doesn't make sense or at least it's not fair. I haven't given them any answers and they are already cutting me and beating. Totally not cool why the hell are they doing this. I can't help them and how do they know if I know a Demon or not.

"She is awake," I heard one of them say.

"Good" one of the Demon Hunters said. He had a bowie knife just like the last Demon Hunter had that Dantalion killed.

"Do all of you carry bowie knives?"

"Uh no but you are the one who sent my brother back into the fiery dungeon in hell. If it wasn't because of you he would still be here.

"Ok"

"Yeah and that damn Demon that seems to be obsessed with you. Don't get why a Demon would fall for a fucking moral. You know Dantalion and I use to be good friends back in hell before he became a Duke and I was left in the dust with no one. It seems that the Lord of Hell just didn't seem to care because I was not worthy to him. I guess because I was stupid selfish person on earth."

"Well that's your fault not mine."

"Shut up you Bitch." he said as he punched me in the face.

I glared at him and said, "I hope you know that Dantalion will be coming for me and I wouldn't want to be in his path or rage if I were you. Which I'm not sure what he is like when he is in rage or angry.

"That's exactly what I want to happen. I have you here so that Dantalion will fall into my trap where I can destroy him for good because when immortals die here on earth they can never return. It is forbidden, it is the rule that Satan made on his own. Guess what that means for you? You will have no one. It sucks for you because I killed your mother and there is nothing you can do."

"I will rip your throat out for that." I screamed at him.

"Aww too bad because you die here today."

"Good to know."

"You don't seem to be afraid of us."

"Nope why should I be you're not scary whatsoever."

"Really?"

"Yeah really why don't you just go back where you came from."

"How about not." he said as he took the knife and gave me a deep cut on my left shoulder.

"Well that hurts." I yelped. "I never got your name?"

"My name is Amarth."

"Ha-ha that's a funny name."

"Well so shut up, that's coming from someone who likes Dantalion that worthless piece of shit."

"Well you're the worthless piece of shit," I said as I laughed as he took the knife and sliced at my other shoulder. It was a thin cut but it still bled. "You know if you kill me now Dantalion will not come because he would lose communication and if anything he would never dare come here after that. Which if that happens he will most likely destroy the world and all of you before he leaves the earth."

"Yeah so."

"That means your plan will be a waste of time."

"Hmm..."

"So Dantalion I have noticed that you tried your telepathic abilities on Kara?"

"Yeah I did, and I freaked her out big time. I think she hates me though she said it was pretty cool."

"Oh I see, have you checked on her lately?" asked Satan

"I haven't, she won't let me near her anymore"

"Hmmm… and why is this?"

"She said that she couldn't deal with shit or me anymore."

"Oh but remember it is still your duty to watch out for her. The enemies are still out there and I know they will do anything to get to you even if they have to kill her for it."

"I'll just wait; she will let me know if she is in danger."

"Alright then I'm just saying that Amarth is lose and is searching for you I know you remember him. Also he is the one who killed Kara's mother."

"So… why isn't he here yet girl?"

"How do I know" So I decided that I would try and contact Dantalion. I was able to get a warning through but when he tried to respond I went through agonizing pain.

"_Hmmm… trying to talk to Dantalion with telepathic aren't you?"_

"_Amarth enough."_ I cried.

"_Does it hurt your mind?"_

"_Yes"_ I said in pain.

"Anyways I am losing my patience," he yelled in anger.

"Well I can't just make Dantalion appear for you. He would have to come on his own."

"Shut up."

"I hope Dantalion rips out your soul, well what's left of it anyways."

"Dantalion can't do shit." He said as he held the knife at my throat. "I'm tired of waiting," he went to slice at my neck but in a brief second he was knocked to the ground by Dantalion.

"Sorry Kara that it took me so long to get here." He said as he cut me loose. "Now get out of here."

"I can't I'm too weak."

"Dammit Kara, alright stay there I'll figure out something."

"Well Dantalion you're here finally. Your time on earth is through, and when I am finished with you that girl of yours is next."

"Good luck with that you fucker."

"Oh fucker, that's a good one."

"Did you forget my name?"

"No I haven't Amarth."

"Good"

"So what made you care so much about this mortal?"

"That is not your concern."

"Oh well that's not fun," said Amarth as he threw a throwing knife at Dantalion.

Dantalion caught the knife. "Well it seems you have lost your speed Amarth."

"Grr… shut the fuck up Dantalion," he said angrily as he lunged at Dantalion. Amarth threw a few punches at Dantalion's face. After about the fifth punch Dantalion grabbed Amarth's hand and twisted it making him growl in pain. Amarth grabbed Dantalion by the throat with his other hand and slammed him against the wall, trying to keep him pinned as Dantalion kicked and fought out of the choke hold. Amarth was then knocked to the ground and was kicked as he then grabbed Dantalion's foot knocking him down. Then Dantalion got Amarth by the throat holding him there.

I just sat there watching them fight forgetting about the other Demon Hunters as one grabbed me and held me with a knife at my throat. "Dantalion!" I yelped. Dantalion looked and looked straight at me.

"Let her go!"

"Let Amarth go first. If you don't her blood will be spilled." The Demon Hunter said.

Dantalion squeezed Amarth's throat tighter and then let go. Amarth had grasped for air. "Now let her go." He let me go as Dantalion grabbed and held me close to him. "Are you ok?" he whispered.

"Yeah I'm alright."

Amarth had started to charge at Dantalion again but when he got close, Dantalion picked me up and flew out the open window as the idiot ran into his assistant. _That was hilarious_, I said to myself. I had realized that I was in Dantalion's arms it felt amazing flying through the air like that wishing I had wings so I could feel the wind through my hair, as I was soaring through the sky. To visit places I have never been able to reach. My wounds were still bleeding and I noticed that a lot of my blood was on him. I had felt weak due to my blood loss. Dantalion stopped and sat me down; he checked my wounds realizing how serious they were.

"Kara, you have lost a lot of blood."

"Yeah," I said weakly.

"Hold still, please don't be afraid."

"I won't."

He touched my wounds stopping them from bleeding as I felt all his energy run through me and out and through me again as the pain faded and the wounds healed. "Wow what did you do." I said lightly."

"I healed you; I took your pain and sent it through me cleansing it. Doing this took a lot of my energy so I am going to have to rest a bit before I can fly again."

"Alright." I said as he held me close. "Dantalion I didn't know those guys were immortal like you. Doesn't that mean that they can kill you and send you back to hell for good?"

"Yeah, and yes they can kill me, but I don't actually die. I just won't be able to visit the earth anymore."

"Oh"

"Also if you die I won't be able to come to the earth either. If that happens I wouldn't want to come back I would have no reason to."

"Yeah"

"Kara, I'm sorry I lied to you. I just didn't want to harm you and, I was afraid that if you knew I was a Demon when we first met, that you never dared talk to me, though it's like that now.

"It's not because you are a Demon, it's just you lied to me Dantalion, but I forgive you. I know a lot about you and those lies were for a reason. The thing is you are a nice guy, wait would I call you guy or Demon?"

"Whatever you prefer, I don't mind."

"Oh alright as I was saying those things don't matter. You don't abuse me and it seems that you love me as I do to. That's why it hurt me when you lied."

"It's alright. I will never lie to you again Kara."

"Good Dantalion, I believe you. Honestly I love your wings. That color suits you very well. I just think it's your eves that make me fall for you each time I look at you."

"Really, you love my wings?"

"Yeah, can I feel them?"

"Yeah, sure"

I reached out and touched his wing. It was the softest thing I had ever felt. It had a silky texture and was much softer than a pillow or a cloud. "Wow!" was the only thing I could say.

"Yeah they are soft aren't they?"

"Sure are" I said.

"I love you Kara, I honestly do." He said as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me passionately on the lips. I kissed him back with our kisses turning into a make out session, which I wasn't sure how long we were there but it felt like forever."Alright Kara we should head back. I think I have just enough energy to fly us home." He said in between kisses.

"Ok." I said softly.

So we went to his place as we entered. The house was really quiet. Like really quiet it kind of felt lonely. "Where is Satan?" I asked.

"He is in Hell right now taking care of things."

"Oh alright"

"Yeah Kara you are so beautiful."

"Thank you Dantalion."

"Yeah" he said while pulling me closer to him. I just stared in his amazing eyes. He leaned in and we started to make out as we got onto the bed. At this moment my heart was racing and things got even more nervous when we begun to slowly undress. Though I didn't have to undress him much so that was alright on my half. He took his wings and wrapped them around me. Honestly I didn't think his wings were that large. I felt like I was wrapped in a blanket. I could feel the heat of his body and each time that he breathed. We continued to kiss and make out and I felt his hands slowly touch my entire body. His lips left mine as he kissed down my neck and slowly made his way back to my lips. I just loved this moment with him. It was the most wonderful experience of my life. Especially when he got to the moment where he would make my eyes roll, with each hit it felt very powerful which made me loud due to orgasms as he tried to quiet me down to a light moan and I whispered his name. Our breaths were very heavy as they slowly calmed down after each rounds as he finished off with a few light kisses as he got off me and laid next to me his wings still wrapped around me. He held me in his arms as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke to the sound of Dantalion's heartbeat. He was there next to me wide awake his wings still wrapped around me.

"Hey there babe" he said.

"Hey Dantalion." I replied

"I can see you slept well?"

"Well yeah you wore me out last night. I didn't think I was capable of going that many rounds."

"Yeah I quit because I wanted you to sleep."

"Oh, thanks."

"Aww look here, I catch you two in bed." Says Satan.

Dantalion sighs, "What do you want master?"

"Nothing Dantalion, I was just checking on you. At least she is covered."

"Uh, yeah" I said with a laugh. "It's already awkward enough."

"Alright Kara I'll give you some space so you can get dressed."

"Thanks"

I got dressed though during getting dressed Dantalion kept kissing me and would tickle my sides. I finished dressing as he stopped and just stared at me.

"Gosh Kara I love you so much."

"I love you too Dantalion."

"Yeah." He said as he smiled and then kissed me lightly on the lips.

"So Dantalion what happened last night?" asked Satan.

"Well last night Amarth had caught Kara and I had to save her. He could have killed her if I didn't get there when I should have."

"I see so I guess Amarth is out for revenge from what you did to his brother. Now I'm afraid that he will destroy the world until he finds you or Kara and won't stop until your dead, unless you kill him first. The thing is Amarth has an army of Demon Hunters, but we also have an army. We would have to have Kara faith to make us stronger, because no one has been capable of killing Amarth."

"Wait so you need me to believe in you guys. I already do I just don't know how I can fight Demons if I'm not immortal.

"Yeah you also need to be able to open the portal to hell. Actually Dantalion's energy flows through you and when the two of you are together that is your strongest weapon. That's what Amarth can't stand, why do you think it was easy to get away from him. Mortals make him weak. We need you to guide this army to victory against the Demon Hunters once and for all."

"But Master I don't think we should put Kara in danger, and this task is dangerous. I really don't want her to lose her life."

"Yeah Dantalion, but you should listen to Satan. The world is in danger due to Amarth and his army. I rather die to win then to lose the earth to that monster. If it's the only way to save the world than I am willing to die."

"But… Kara it is my duty to protect you."

"And that is what you will be doing. As long as you are by my side in battle, than you are protecting me."

"Ok babe, but I am still unsure about this."

"Well that's a start Dantalion," said Satan.

"Yeah, but this is nuts."

"Well we should train her for the battle ahead?"

"Yeah"

At this moment is when everything changed. I was trained for days. Training was rough and more difficult for a mortal because it was met for an immortal. I think it was worth it though, but for Dantalion it's not. I think it's just the fact that he doesn't want to lose me. I will have to do my best to win because if not the world is lost to the grasp of Amarth. So it's my duty to help restore the balance of the world. Of course I am nervous and I know this task will not be easy. I will not show my nervousness in battle because Amarth will see my weakness. During all of this training Dantalion got me the finest weapons and armor because I definitely couldn't fight without them. Perhaps it is my last days on earth and I didn't get to tell everyone my goodbyes.

Dantalion has been there by my side my entire life and now I have fallen in love with him. Didn't think it was possible to love a Demon but I did and I have, and I still do. Spending moments with him will never be forgotten I remembered as I enter in to battle. The last few days have been insane and I'm not sure if I'll make it through this, but if I do I hope to spend the rest of my life with Dantalion. I love him and I will not let Amarth win. I believe in my heart that we will claim back the earth and destroy Amarth.

"Remember Kara, choose to believe?' Said Satan.

"Alright, Dantalion will let you know when it it's time to attack."

"Ok"

Dantalion and I started to walk forward holding hands as our energy lured dozens of Demon Hunters plated with armor and weapons. You could hear the armor as they charged toward us with Amarth. The only Demon hunter that caught my eye. He stared at me with a glare as he told his army to hold back.

"So Dantalion you came back for another beating?"

"No Amarth we came to finish what has been started for years."

"Yeah right," he said as he laughed. "What are the two of you going to do?"

"Wait and see."

"Too bad it's time for you two to die." Amarth took his sword and tried to strike at me, but Dantalion's armor plated wings blocked his attack.

"Kara, listen to me, you are going to have to run. You see that temple over there take this sword and place it in the slot in the middle circle ok?"

"Alright" I said as he handed the sword to me.

"I'll tell you when." He said while Amarth was trying to get past him. Dantalion blocked him and then tackled him. "Kara now!" he yelled.

I ran and ran straight for the temple not even bothering to look back. I didn't even realize that the army was following shortly behind. The sword was heavy which slowed me down quite a bit. I reached the temple and placed the sword. I waited but it didn't do anything.

"_Dantalion it's not doing anything."_

"_Kara have faith, remember to concentrate. Believe in the truth."_

I closed my eyes focusing on the energy that was inside balancing my concentration. I could hear the army getting closer while I entered a deep trance. I heard Dantalion say that it was time to attack. I could feel the change as I could see Hell's Army there waiting to be released all of the Demons with their armor plated bodies and wings all ready to fight. I opened my eyes to see the portal of Hell with all the Demons going through it as Amarth's army almost reached me as they were knocked down from all of the Demons leaving the portal as I looked around and saw fighting everywhere. There was blood and growling and the sounds of swords and shields. The swords as they were killing and washing away the souls one by one. I saw Dantalion and Amarth and they were both really bloody. I glanced back over at the portal to see Satan walk through. Behind him was a pure white dragon with deep red eyes. The dragon spread its wings and then it flew high in the sky breathing fire all over the battlefield.

The world around me was dark and I felt a sharp pain through my entire body as I realized that one of the Demon hunters was draining my life force. I fell to the ground in pain as I started to feel week. Dantalion looked up his face all bloody, he felt my life force fading as he flew toward me knocking the Demon hunter to the ground slitting his throat with the dagger the hunter was carrying. Dantalion looked toward me and flew over to me very steadily. He picked me up and held me close to him my body laying there limp. He tried to heal but didn't have the strength as he saw me going in and out of consciousness.

"Oh Kara, I can't heal you. Please try to hang in there ok?" he whispered.

"I'll try Dantalion," I said very weakly.

My energy totally faded and Dantalion couldn't read my aura anymore. My life passed before me. Dantalion knew my life force was gone as I wasn't breathing.

Dantalion began to shed tears as he stared at the girl he loved as her body laid there motionless.

"So Dantalion your girl is dead, shame that I didn't get to do it myself." Said Amarth.

"Shut up Amarth" Dantalion growled grabbing Amarth. Dantalion entered rage and his form changed. He had claws and his complexion wasn't as pretty anymore as it was full of anger. Amarth and Dantalion began to fight again. He took the sword slicing it at Amarth hitting him and left a deep cut. Amarth dodged the next hit tackling Dantalion and knocked him to the ground pinning him. He had one hand around Dantalion's neck and using the other hand to punch him in the face. Dantalion's wings flapped hitting Amarth in the eyes and face knocking him off of him. Dantalion took a few punches to Amarth's face making him bleed more. He grabbed Amarth by the neck picking him up as his claws dug into his neck.

"This is for my girlfriend Kara." Dantalion said as he took his other hand and stabbed Amarth in the chest with his claws ripping out his heart, he squeezed it as blood spilt from Amarth's body and from the heart. He dropped the heart and threw Amarth's lifeless body to the ground. Dantalion was soaked in blood as he looked around to see that many were dead or wounded and there was still too many that were still very much alive.

"Dantalion you did it. You killed Amarth" said Satan.

"Yeah now what"

"Watch"

All the Demon hunter's souls had begun to fade and were discovered by the dragon. One by one they all died out. Dantalion went to Kara's body and picked her up, holding her close to him. Her body lay in his arms lifeless. Satan seen Dantalion and approached him easily.

"She…uh…didn't make it" said Dantalion.

"I'm sorry Dantalion."

"Yeah, so what happens now?"

"Looks like we have to leave earth then"

"Yeah" said Dantalion with sadness. I'm really going to miss her. Her spirit is probably anywhere by now.

"True."

"Yeah, and someone else could have taken her soul already."

"Not precisely, remember she has faith in us. Besides I might be able to bend some of the rules since I am the one who created them."

"Yeah and why?"

"I see that you are upset. I mean look at you, you are still in rage mode. You should put those claws away; I'll try and figure out something alright?"

"Alright Satan" said Dantalion. He calmed down and changed back to normal as he sat Kara's body on the ground as he fell to his knees crying.

"Come on Dantalion, we have to go. I'm losing my strength."

Dantalion got up and followed Satan leaving her body there. The pale white dragon took her body turning it into dust. They entered the portal back to hell as the dragon slowly followed behind. The portal closed and the sword turned to dust.

So that was the day I died. Never knew my life would end that way. Now I am stuck here waiting for judgment in the circles of Hell whether or not I am worthy to be with the army or in the torture area. Which I do not want, I haven't seen Dantalion for awhile and I miss him like crazy. I can't believe I didn't make it. My patience was running low and then I looked up and saw the Lord of Hell. He looked right at me, flying down from where he was sitting. This time he was in dragon form, he was a beautiful red and had very calm eyes.

"Kara I have been searching for you." His voice roared.

"Really" I asked.

"Yeah, wasn't sure if I was going to find your spirit here. Dantalion is worried about you and misses you. Also nice set of wings you have."

"Um… thanks" I looked to see that I had the most beautiful set of wings. They were white with black and blond highlights. I touched them and they were as soft as when I felt Dantalion's wings. "Holy crap I have wings. So um…Satan where is Dantalion?"

"Around, just let me finish judging the rest and guiding them where to go."

"Oh alright" I said lowly.

So Satan went around telling each of them where to go. I saw that some of them were sent to the torture chambers most of them were the demon hunters and others sent to the army. Satan then went to me and guided me where to go.

"Kara this will take longer than I expected so if you enter through that gate there you can ask the guards for the direction of the Duke's headquarters and there will be a door that says Dantalion on it."

"Oh, thanks Satan"

"Yeah Kara you have always been one of us. So my judgment was easy for you."

"Yeah." I walked through the gate and went to the guards that Satan directed me too. "Hi um…Satan sent me here, and I am asking where the Duke's headquarters are?"

"Right this way", said the guard as he pointed down the hall to the left of him.

I walked and searched for the door that said the name Dantalion. It took me a few minutes but I finally found it. I knocked on the door but there was no answer. So I opened the door quietly, the room was full of dim lights a wardrobe full of weapons and pairs of leather pants. The room's walls were black and the floor was gray. In the middle of the room was a king size bed with red sheets and blankets. The room smelled of incense I looked and there was Dantalion sitting on the bed looking down at something, his wings were folded together behind his back. I approached him slowly and quietly as I sat on the other side of the bed admiring the sheets and blankets as I crawled over to him and touched his shoulder.

He flinched grabbing my hand as he turned and faced me. He had a deep glare in his eyes. "Who are you and what do you want?" He asked.

"Hmmm, what do I want? You of course, what else Dantalion?"

He looked at me in the eyes. At first his eyes were fierce as they became very calm shortly after. "Oh my gosh," he paused "Kara it's really you." He grabbed me and cupped his hand behind my head and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back. We began to make out him tasting my mouth as I could taste him too. He pulled me close to him as his hands went down my spine very slowly. His hands soon fell to my hips as we were still kissing very deeply. We stopped for a short moment he looked at me in the eyes and then at my wings.

"Wow Kara I love you so much. I missed you; I didn't think I would ever see you again. You have really beautiful wings. I really like them, I like them a lot." He said while running his fingers over their silky texture. He grabbed me by the waist again holding me so close as we continued to kiss.

"Well so Dantalion, did we win?" I interrupted.

"Yea Kara we did, though I wish this didn't happen to you. You deserve to live, but at the same time I am glad you are here with me."

"Yeah I am too."

"I guess we are stuck here."

"Yeah and I don't mind it."

"Alright babe" he said as he kissed my lips and then my nose. We both turned and faced the door to see Satan standing there.

"So Kara I see you managed to find your way here."

"Yeah, um how long have you been standing there?"

"Not very long a few minutes, also good work on helping us with this war. I haven't picked up Amarth's life force so I think he is done for."

"Good." I said turning toward Dantalion, by ht way what's that in your hands."

"Oh this, it's a picture of you." He said as he showed it to me.

"Oh where did you get this?"

"From Ryan he had it and I kind of took it from him."

"Oh babe, that's not nice but oh well. I wonder what happened to him."

"Yeah me too."

"I love you Dantalion."

"Love you too Kara."

Turns out in the end me and Dantalion were meant to be. Our love for each other never ended and I stayed with him in the realms of Hell. The thing is Hell isn't all that bad when you have someone to love and the luck of it I have an amazing pair of wings. Which is what I have always wanted? For Ryan it seems that his bad boy attitude got the best of him as he spent his life in jail for trying to blow up a random business, that's just weird but he deserved it. The world was at peace without Amarth trying to take it for his own and trying to destroy all the Demons. If we wouldn't have, humankind would have not existed now. The world should be thankful for that. Thank you Dantalion.


End file.
